


Passion and Soul

by TMar



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: To save a cute species from extinction and buy them from the Ferengi, the children of the Enterprise hold a talent night. And yet somehow the story manages to circle back around to Picard and Beverly Crusher. I'm so sorry.





	Passion and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with three other members of my writing group, Hummers Ink, in 1992 on a hot summer's day in Durban. The other three are not on AO3 but I will add them if they ever join.
> 
> Songs used: "What will I Tell My Heart", written by Tinturin, Gordon and Lawrence, sung by Vanessa Williams.  
> "Just For Tonight", written by Keith Thomas and Cynthia Weil, sung by Vanessa Williams.

PASSION AND SOUL

Beverly Crusher paused for a moment to catch her breath and wiped the  
perspiration from her brow with a handily placed towel. She sighed and  
turned to face the man who had held her in his arms a few moments before.

She smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with barely concealed  
excitement. "Okay, Data. Let's do it again from the beginning." She moved  
back into his embrace. "I think we'll knock their socks off with this  
routine..."

"Socks, Beverly?" A moments pause as he contemplated her statement. "Ah, yes.  
I understand. Another clothing metaphor."

Having Data as a dancing partner had a good side and a bad side: good  
because he picked up each step almost instantly and would execute it with  
perfection, but bad because he never grew tired. And Beverly, being human  
and mortal, did not have his limitless energy. The two of them were entering  
the ship's variety show with a steamy dance routine and were hoping to keep  
it quiet. But suspicions were being aroused due to some uncharacteristic  
behaviour on Data's part.

When he had first asked Beverly Crusher about the dances they were trying  
out - especially the tango which, for some or other reason, just seemed to  
fascinate Data - the doctor had replied that it was a dance filled with  
passion which consumed not only the dancers, but also those watching them.  
Data had then accessed the word "passion" and had come up with: 'to express  
strong emotion', which told him nothing, really. Still not sure as to how  
this should be done, he'd gone and asked for Commander Riker's advice,  
knowing that he was the most knowledgeable person on board.

"Passion, Data?" asked Riker, a mischievous smile tugging at his lips.  
"That's not so easy to define. Feelings never are, and passion is definitely  
a feeling."

"Then I doubt that I will be able to produce the requirements," said Data,  
but Riker smiled his evil smile. "You never know, Data." He patted Data on  
the shoulder before exiting.

And Data got a determined expression on his android features.

How the variety show came into existence was another story.

The planet Galinor II was in Ferengi territory and was found to be rich in  
Dextrol, which is a primary ingredient used in the production of Synthehol.  
The plant which contained Dextrol was an insignificant little plant which  
smelt bad (which was why the Ferengi were the only ones to think of using  
it!) and had no use that anyone knew of. No one objected when the Ferengi  
harvested this plant for their use.

But on Galinor II, there was a species of animal life that actually utilised  
this purple plant as a main dietary source. This animal was native to  
Galinor and, the Ferengi reasoned, no one would miss them if they all died  
out once their food source had been eliminated. They were small creatures,  
quite ugly to look at, that made a high pitch squeaking sound. They  
resembled a furry frog which waddled like a duck instead of leaping. To  
makes things worse, they had bright orange hair that stood out in a tuft on  
their head.

That would have been that, with no one giving a second thought to their  
impending extinction had the children of the USS Enterprise, NCC 1701-D,  
the flagship of the fleet, not been studying humpback whales and their  
extinction in the mid-21st Century and their subsequent repopulation thanks  
to the efforts of the crew of the USS Enterprise, NCC 1701.

The children decided that although this animal had no known use, it would be  
a shame to allow them to die out, and had taken it upon themselves as part  
of the school project to get a mating pair.

As everyone knows, the Ferengi are always open to monetary persuasion, and  
they agreed to sell two mating pair to the Enterprise - for a profit, of  
course.

The children had then organised a variety show to raise funds to purchase  
the animals which, as yet, did not have a name. They had begged and conned  
most of the senior crew to take part because most people would pay money for  
the chance of seeing Captain Picard or Commander Riker possibly make a fool  
of themselves.

Marisa, a once shy ten year old who had earned herself the nickname The  
Captain's Other Number One, was heading up the project. All those who wanted  
to take part would register their name with her, but need not give any  
details of the act. So everyone knew that Lieutenant Commander Data,  
Commander La Forge and Doctor Crusher were doing something, but not what or  
with whom.

It was early the next morning when Data buzzed at Riker's quarters. "Come  
in," called Riker, tying his blue robe. Data walked in, realised it was  
still Riker's rest period, and began to apologise.

"No, Data, it's all right. What's the problem?"

"Sir, I have devised a program whereby I produce the required amount of  
passion."

Riker thought for a moment trying to make sense of Data's statement and then  
remembered their previous conversation. His face broke into a grin. "You did?"

"Yes, Sir."

"That's great!" Riker almost yelled it in excitement.

"Would you like a demonstration?" the android asked politely.

"Yeah, why not." Riker dressed quickly and followed Data to the holodeck.  
Beverly Crusher was already there, wearing a very revealing outfit. "Ah,  
Data."

"Beverly, darling," replied Data, kissing her hand in a classic gesture.  
Then he swung her back over his arm and, their mouths just inches apart,  
asked, "Shall we dance?"

"Oh, yes," the doctor replied. almost breathless

With that, Data twirled Beverly around the holodeck leaving a very surprised  
Commander Riker in their wake.

Picard checked the time and realised that it was well into his rest period.  
He hadn't intended to stay in his ready room for so long, but, as usual, he  
had got so caught up in the latest archaeological finds on Dreyma II. He  
stored the relevant data, stretched his muscles and headed for his quarters.  
As he stepped out of the turbolift on Deck 9, he noticed Lt. Commander Data  
and Dr. Beverly Crusher walking a short way ahead of him.

He idly wondered why Beverly was up when it was so late into her rest period.  
Perhaps she had been called out on a medical emergency. Then he realised  
that even in an emergency, she'd change into her uniform and, as he could  
see, she was dressed in casuals. The very short, flared skirt was totally  
uncharacteristic for the doctor, as was the cropped-off vest that she wore.  
But the most astounding of all was the pair of stiletto heels she wore. They  
made her legs look longer and more slender than he'd ever noticed. But, on  
the other hand, it was hardly possible to see anything under that ridiculous  
jacket she insisted on wearing.

The captain was so taken in by the doctor's appearance that he hardly paid  
any attention to Data, until he saw his third-in-command slip an arm around  
Beverly's waist, pull her into a close embrace and twirl her around the  
corner.

Picard stopped in his tacks when he heard Beverly chuckle and say, "If you  
carry on like this, Data, I might have to share you with other women and...  
I don't think I want to do that... Not now, at any rate."

"There may be many after you, Beverly, but you will always be special."  
Suddenly, those odd rumours about the doctor and the android didn't seem  
funny any more. Picard had shrugged them off believing that Beverly cared  
for him.

The captain stood rooted to the spot while his imagination supplied him with  
images of what was happening around the corner. Then his curiosity got the  
better of him and took a quick peek only to see Beverly reach up and give  
Data a quick kiss.

Picard withdrew his head and leaned back against the wall, unwilling to deal  
with the feelings that that gesture had awakened in him. Thus he remained  
until he heard the door to Beverly's quarters open and close. He took a deep  
calming breath, clenched his fists into tight balls and stepped tentatively  
around the corner hoping to see Data. His worst fears were confirmed when  
the corridor was empty.

The night of the show arrived quickly. Marisa had begged Data's help in  
programming the largest holodeck so that instead of a stage with seats  
facing it, they arranged tables around the room giving it the appearance of  
a cabaret show. Naturally, Riker and the captain arranged to have a table  
close to the T-shaped stage.

The older children, overseered by Guinan, dressed in black pants, white  
shirt, black bow-ties and red cumber-bands acted as waiters and waitresses  
ferrying food and drink to the occupants of the tables because the ticket  
price did include dinner and a show.

Everyone, except for the first few acts, were seated at their tables when  
Marisa took to the mike. She smiled shyly at the audience and then caught  
the captain's eye. He gave her an encouraging wink and Marisa tugged her  
dress straight before beginning.

"I want to thank everyone who made tonight possible. All the performers, and  
just wait until you see them," she added, glancing towards Beverly,  
"Commander Data for all the Holodeck special effects, Guinan for organising  
the food, and Captain Picard for encouraging us in this endeavour. You'll be  
pleased to know that we have raised sufficient funds to purchase the Galinor  
creatures." The audience clapped enthusiastically at this announcement.

Jay Gordon appeared at the captain's side and carefully started distributing  
drinks. He beamed at Picard, and the captain noticed that he wore the pip  
that he had given him on the lapel of his shirt. "We didn't order this," he  
whispered.

"Compliments of Guinan," he whispered back, "and she said to tell you that  
it's the real thing." Again the captain smiled and, picking up his glass he  
took a sip. Champagne. Definitely French Champagne.

Picard had missed the rest of Marisa's speech and was just in time to hear  
her announce the first act. To get the festive mood going, the Federation  
Horns started off with a very old Glenn Miller number called In the Mood!  
Following them was Geordi La Forge and Sonia Gomez dressed up like tramps  
singing a musical number, We're a Couple of Swells from the musical Easter  
Parade. Picard was impressed with the way the two combined the holodeck  
special effects with their dance routine and he found himself wondering if  
perhaps Beverly had helped them with the choreography.

After that there was a classical piano solo by Lieutenant Taz with a Vulcan  
harp accompaniment by Dr. Selar.

As one performance flowed into the next, Picard found himself actually  
relaxing and enjoying the show. And, judging by the appreciative applause,  
so were the rest of the audience.

It was during Deanna Troi's acts with Sam Coleman that Beverly quietly  
slipped out of her seat. The captain immediately missed her presence next to  
him, but was intrigued as to know what she would be doing.

Sam was an extraordinary mimic and had gone through various impersonations  
including ones of Picard, Riker, Data and Deanna. At the moment he had the  
audience in hysterics with an impersonation of Guinan wearing one of  
Guinan's hats especially borrowed for the occasion. Deanna was indulging in  
an oversized bowl of chocolate ice-cream with choc-fudge sauce and choc-chip  
sprinklings while "Guinan" was dishing out some motherly advice.

After these two, the Federation Horns took to the stage again.

Then Marisa announced, "Next up is Commander Data and Doctor Crusher as you  
have never seen them..."

The holodeck went totally dark and then a single spotlight lit up two people.  
He was dressed in a flawless black tux, while she had on an ankle length  
black dress made of chiffon and feathers and covered with diamond sequins.  
Picard stared at Beverly, scarcely able to believe that this beautiful woman  
was his CMO. Her hair was pinned up with a diamond comb, the dress had no  
back and left her shoulders bare. Her head rested on Data's shoulder.

The music, which Picard recognised as a tango, started and he and the  
audience watched mesmerised as the two dancers whirled around the floor  
flawlessly changing from a tango, to a waltz, to a quickstep, a slow-fox and  
ending with a tango.

Riker snuck a glance at the captain and grinned when he saw the stunned  
expression on the captain's face. Just you wait, Captain, he thought, you  
ain't seen nothing yet!

The audience erupted into applause at the end of the demonstration and the  
lights came up. Data and Beverly, walking fingers entwined, joined the  
others at their table.

Marisa announced that dinner would be served.

Captain Picard started off the second half of the show with various pieces  
of prose and poetry by Shakespeare. Most of the pieces he chose were  
romantic in nature and he explained this with, "Since tonight is a special  
occasion, I thought it would be appropriate to select works that are  
intended to lighten the soul."

The act wasn't very long, but the audience were amazed at the amount of  
material the captain managed to cover. Pulling his black jacket straight,  
Picard said, "I'd like to end off with my favourite poem. It was written in  
the 19th Century by Elizabeth Barrett Browning...

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints - I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

There was a hushed silence as the captain finished. The words he had spoken  
were beautiful and brought a tear to many an eye, but, the Captain? This was  
so unusual for him. When the audience finally broke out of their hypnotised  
state, the applause was deafening. Everyone clapped wildly except Beverly  
Crusher.

Halfway through the second half of the show, Beverly disappeared yet again.  
Riker was also missing from the table but the captain didn't give it much  
thought.

"I think," said Marisa, "that I'll let the next group introduce themselves..." and  
she smiled broadly before hurrying off the stage. She took up the doctor's  
vacated seat. "May I sit here, Captain? The next act is quite long..." she whispered.

Picard nodded and turned his attention to the stage where Riker just walked  
out in the spotlight dressed in a black suit and carrying a saxophone. The  
female contingent of the audience erupted into riotous applause and wolf  
whistles eliciting a wide grin from the first officer.

When the noise died down, Riker held up his sax. "As most of you know, I  
play... or try to at least... the trombone. I decided to branch out and try  
my hand at the sax. Tonight, you are going to hear my efforts. But first,  
let me introduce you to the rest of my band." As Riker spoke, a spotlight  
picked up each person. "Back on the drums is S'Ayce... The electric guitar  
is expertly handled by John-T, the base by Rory and you all know Dillon on  
the piano." Seated at a large white grand piano was a face the captain knew  
well as a classical pianist. Picard fleetingly wondered what he was doing  
with a band Riker had put together. More importantly, how on Earth did Riker  
persuade Dillon to join the group.

Once again the room darkened, leaving only one spotlight focused on the  
grand piano where Dillon started playing a slow, seductive melody. A second  
spotlight appeared as the saxophone joined in to reveal Riker sitting on a  
bar stool at the opposite end of the piano. Once again the female contingent  
of the audience erupted into a series of wolf whistles and sighs, Riker  
winked at them over the saxophone.

I'll try to explain to friends, dear  
The reason we two are apart...

At first the voice filtered through the darkness, but then a third light  
came up. Its beam worked its way up from the floor of the stage until it  
focused on a pair of slender ankles. There it hesitated a moment, as if  
waiting for something. This time it was the male members of the audience  
that made their presence known with urges to see more.

I know what to tell our friends, dear  
But what can I tell my heart?  
It's easy to say to strangers  
That we played the game from the start  
It's easy to lie to strangers  
But why tell a lie to your heart?

The light continued its journey up the long legs encased in sheer black  
stockings... legs that swayed slowly in time to the music as the singer sat  
on a high bar stool. Once again the light lingered as it reached a delicate  
hand resting on the crossed knees. The beam widened, taking in the singer's  
softly rounded hips.

When I smile to hide all the tears inside  
What an ache it will bring  
Then I'll wander home to a telephone  
That forgot how to ring

Picard's throat tightened. That voice and that body could only belong to one  
person! He shifted uncomfortably in his chair knowing that if she was having  
this kind of effect on him, he who had spent years trying to develop an icy  
disinterest in her, what kind of effect would she be having on the other men  
in the audience.

The light continued its exploration to take in more of her. In the light her  
tight fitting black dress emphasised her narrow waist and full breasts. The  
neckline ended dangerously low revealing more cleavage than a man's hormones  
could take. Picard swallowed.

I could say you'll soon be back, dear  
To fool the whole town may be smart  
I'll tell them you'll soon be back, dear  
But what can I tell my heart?

The light passed alabaster shoulders and her red hair shimmered in its glow.  
The audience gasped in surprise as Beverly Crusher looked out at them  
through hooded eyelids, a playful smile lingering on her lips as she glanced  
at Picard.

She lowered the old-fashioned microphone as Riker took over in a saxophone  
solo. Beverly turned her attention away from the audience and focused it on  
Riker. He too seemed to be captivated by her beauty and turned to play only  
for her. Then she lifted the mike to join him in a duet.

When I smile to hide all the tears inside  
What an ache it will bring  
Then I'll wander home to a telephone  
That forgot how to ring  
I could say you'll soon be back, dear  
To fool the whole town may be smart  
I'll tell them you'll soon be back, dear  
But what will I tell my heart?  
Oh, what will I tell my heart...

As the last note died, the room took on an eerie silence before the applause  
and whistles tried to drown each other out. Spotlights flooded the stage as  
the group took a bow.

"I knew you'd like that," Riker said, "I certainly did..." and he grinned  
wickedly. Then he looked around at the rest of the group. "Do you think we  
should get her to sing another song?"

They didn't get a chance to answer because the audience answered for them  
with a resounding, "Yes!"

Beverly smiled cheekily at Riker. "I guess they like me..." She shrugged.

"So, will you sing another song for us?" Riker asked.

"Sure, why not..." Beverly slid off the bar stool and walked cross to the  
piano where she proceeded to perch herself on the side. "It's a dirty job,  
but somebody has to do it..."

The music started up in the background and, relinquishing the mike, Beverly  
leaned back on her elbows and sang over her shoulder at the audience. Picard  
later, could not remember what she sang except for three lines, which she  
seemed to sing directly to him...

Baby, just for tonight let me give myself to you  
and all I ask is just for tonight love me like you used to do...

...if you just hold me tight, just once more, just for tonight...

Then she was bowing and running off the stage, but just before she  
disappeared behind the curtain she turned back and winked. But she was  
looking at one man in particular and Picard felt the room shift their  
attention to him.

Riker and the rest of the band stayed on the stage and played a few more  
songs; songs that Riker called Rock and Roll which had been very popular in  
the 1960's. It wasn't the sort of music Picard liked, but he had to admit  
that 'Be-bop-a-loo-la', 'Oh, Boy!' and 'Twisting by the Pool' did have a  
catchy tune. La Forge and Data were obviously enjoying themselves as well as  
the table next to the captain's. The occupants of that table had enjoyed  
Beverly's performance and had been very disappointed when she'd departed,  
but they had been slightly appeased by the music that had followed.

The captain sat in a daze for the rest of the evening. He had much to think  
about. For so many years now he'd ignored his feelings for Beverly Crusher  
and now, in the space of one evening, all his carefully erected barriers had  
been ripped away. He admitted that he loved her... that he wanted her...  
desperately. She had looked so beautiful and seductive; it was a side of  
Beverly he had never seen before. Maybe that was it... the fact that she'd  
behaved in such a different way tonight. She had been deliberately  
provocative and sexy... and he had been hooked.

Just when he thought he had his emotions under control, Marisa announced the  
last act: Data and Beverly, again. This time they demonstrated the exotic  
art of Latin American dancing.

If Beverly's costume had been understatedly sexy for her first act and  
provocative for the second, it was positively indecent for the last number.  
Made up of midnight blue strips of satin, it barely covered the necessary  
areas, and Data's spinning and gilding them across the floor had only added  
to the erotic picture. Once again the captain was mesmerised and decided  
that maybe it was time to do something about his feelings.

Beverly was clearing away the last of her props when the holodeck door  
opened to reveal Jean-Luc Picard standing hesitantly in the doorway still  
dressed in his costume from the show. She smiled and greeted him in  
acknowledgement before turning back to her stack. Picard watched her closely,  
marvelling at his elevated awareness of her and itching to remove the comb  
in her hair and feel her soft hair tumbling through his fingers.

"Can I help you with that?" he asked, reaching down to help.

Simultaneously they both reached for the same item, and their fingers  
touched for a fleeting second. Beverly had a vivid image of Picard's face as  
he said the words, "I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears of all my  
life." She couldn't help but feel that there was a message in there for her  
somewhere.

As soon as they'd touched, they jerked apart. Picard pulled himself upright  
and cleared his throat. "Ah, Doctor... I, um, I wanted to ask you  
something."

Beverly looked up at him expectantly. "Yes?" "Well, I was watching you dance  
with Data and well, I was wondering if you would," he paused and then  
finished in a rush, "would teach me..."

Beverly stared at him in surprise. "But, Jean-Luc, I thought you didn't  
dance."

The captain smiled guiltily. "I was watching Data hold you in his arms and  
couldn't help but wonder what it would be like." As he spoke, Picard moved  
closer to her, the fragrance of her perfume intoxicating him.

His reply elicited a smile from the doctor. "That can be remedied." She  
raised her voice, "Computer. Run Crusher six." As the music filled the air,  
Beverly moved into Picard's embrace and felt his arms envelop her.

To start off with, the captain was tense and awkward and seemed to stumble  
over the simplest of steps. But as the music took over, his confidence grew  
and the two dancers became one as they glided across the floor.

Picard's senses were assaulted with a myriad of sensations... the music...  
her perfume... the feel of her in his arms... the brush of her soft, silky  
hair against his cheek... and then the music came to an end and faded away.  
Picard was too scared to move in case he broke the spell that had somehow  
woven itself around them, and it was Beverly who was the first to stir as  
she raised her head from where it had rested on his shoulder and looked into  
his eyes. Forest eyes, she thought and saw the jumble of emotions reflected  
in them.

Before either one was aware of what was happening, their lips met; tenderly  
at first and then with increasing passion. Beverly found her arms sliding up  
over Picard's shoulders to rest at the back of his neck, while his hands  
clasped her waist and drew her closer.

Finally, Beverly drew away and looked at Picard, confusion clearly visible  
in her blue eyes. "Jean--"

Picard silenced her by placing two fingers lightly on her lips. "Shh. Don't  
say anything. I just want to hold you and show you how much you mean to me.  
I love you." He gently touched her face, marvelling at the softness of her  
skin, and traced the line of her lips before he bent his head to kiss her  
again.

Beverly looked into his eyes. "Tell me again, Jean-Luc so that I know I'm  
not dreaming."

"That I love you?"

She nodded. "I love you, Beverly... very, very much. And the recitation I  
gave tonight was meant for you. I was saying those words to you."

"I thought you might be..." she faltered. "I hoped so..." and this time  
Beverly kissed him, smiling inwardly when she felt him shudder at her touch.

"I think that I should walk you back to your quarters," Picard swallowed  
hard, "while I'm still coherent"

"I'd kinda like to see you incoherent" The imp in Beverly surfaced, but she  
allowed Picard to release her and help her pack up the remaining items into  
a box to be stored the next morning.

Then, hand in hand, fingers entwined, they strolled along the now deserted  
corridor of the Enterprise to Beverly's quarters.

The doors opened at their approach and Beverly pulled Picard inside with her.

 

She gestured towards the sofa, "Take a seat." She reached out and kissed him  
on the cheek. "I'll get some tea."

She returned shortly, sank onto the sofa next to him and handed him his cup.

They drank their tea in silence and once both cups were empty, Picard pulled  
Beverly back to lie in his arms against his chest. They sat like that for  
ages, talking about everything while Picard played with her hair, twining it  
through his fingers.

Beverly grew still as she drifted off into an exhausted sleep and Picard  
felt himself going the same way. He decided it was time to return to his  
quarters. He shook Beverly gently but she just mumbled something and turned  
away.

Picard lifted her and carried her through to the room. Placing her gently on  
the bed, he removed her shoes and jewellery and covered her. Beverly opened  
sleepy eyes and mumbled, "Don't go. There's plenty of room and I won't  
bite." She pulled back the covers and invited him in.

It was an invitation the captain couldn't resist. He removed his shoes and  
jacket and lay down next to her, drawing her into his embrace. "I love you,  
Beverly," he whispered to the sleeping woman and then he, too, drifted off.

Beverly was the first to awaken in the early hours of dawn. She felt  
uncomfortable and in desperate need of a shower. She slid off the bed and  
headed for the bathroom.

She returned a short while later, wrapped in a large, chunky towelling robe,  
her hair a wet tangled mass of curls. He eyes softened as she looked down at  
the man who had shared her bed. She eased herself onto the edge of the bed  
so as not to wake him and watched him while he slept.

As if aware of her scrutiny, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
"What time is it?"

"Still early," she responded.

"Are you getting back into bed?"

"Do you want me to?"

For an answer, he pulled back the covers as she had done a few hours  
previously, and invited her in. She accepted and slid in besides him and was  
immediately enveloped by his arms. She sighed and snuggled closer her breath  
warm against his neck, driving all logical thought from his mind. He shifted  
and propped himself up on his elbow looking down at her and seeing the  
invitation in her eyes. He bent forward to kiss her, easing her robe off her  
shoulders, and caressed her damp flesh. In response, Beverly's hands slid up  
under his shirt, tracing his spine with her fingers. Finally, she started  
unfastening his shirt and tugged it off.

Picard had long since removed her gown and was exploring the warm flesh it  
had covered. His mouth followed every inch his hands had covered, sending  
shivers along the nerve endings in both their bodies, and the captain knew  
that he was reaching the end of his control.

"Captain Picard to the bridge."

For one insane moment, Jean-Luc Picard had the urge to yell "Later Data!"  
into the comm panel, but his sense of duty overrode it, as well as his other  
responses. He looked at Beverly, apology and fading passion in his eyes. In  
response, she merely closed hers, still breathing hard, and accepted the  
inevitable.

When Picard arrived at the bridge, having stopped by at his quarters to  
change into his uniform, Data informed him that they needed to put the  
engines back on line after having performed a level 1 diagnostic on the warp  
coils. Picard had known about the diagnostic, of course, but his bearing as  
he looked at Data in disbelief said, For this I was called to the bridge?'

Data, although only an android, could read body language very well. If he  
had been human, he would have felt somewhat ruffled. Instead he said,  
"Regulations specify that only the captain or first officer of a galaxy  
class Starship may make decisions regarding the warp engines."

Picard sighed, not wanting to argue with an android. "Put the engines back  
on line, Mr. Data," he said, leaving the bridge at a brisk walk. It was, of  
course, beneath his dignity to run.

Data relayed the order to Geordi, and turned to ponder the idiosyncrasies of  
humans... idiosyncrasies he wished he was capable of.

Picard went to the doctor's quarters just as she was about to take a sip of  
her lemon tea. "Back so soon?" she asked, attempting a light tone.

"You know I can't stay away," replied the captain, having made his peace  
with his decision to make love to this woman; a woman he now knew he'd  
always wanted to make love to.

As Beverly set her cup on the table, Picard walked up behind her, slid his  
arms around her slender waist and buried his face in her hair.

Simultaneously he fingered her blue medical jacket. "Couldn't wait to get  
dressed, I see," he murmured.

Beverly leaned back into his arms and covered his hands with hers. "What's  
to stop you taking it off again?" she quipped.

The captain turned her to face him and gently kissed her. "You know, I have  
always found this jacket to be a... a..."

Beverly smiled, "A hindrance?"

Picard drew back for a moment and saw the teasing light in her eyes.  
"Exactly," he replied.

"I need it for my work..." she protested as Picard eased it off her  
shoulders and let it fall into a blue pool on the floor. "How will I carry  
my tricorder if I don't have pockets?"

"Interesting problem," he murmured between kisses to her neck, her eyes, her  
lips. "I'll get Starfleet Design to come up with somewhere..." He paused to  
catch his breath. "Now, where were we?"

In response, Beverly slid her hands up his back and felt for the cold metal  
tab and the base of his neck. "I think we were here..." and she eased the  
zipper down.

Later Picard lay cradling Beverly's sleeping form in his arms. He ached to  
touch her again, to wake her and look into eyes filled with promise. But she  
looked so fragile in sleep and he knew that the physical pleasure that they  
had offered each other was nothing to the pure contentment and peace of mind  
that they had both gained. If only he' d known this before, thought Picard,  
he would never have wasted so many years.

Beverly stirred next to him and the captain smiled for both of them, knowing  
that no more time would ever be wasted again.

THE END


End file.
